


Lourrie

by faliceplease



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one shot, that could lead into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lourrie

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue, tell me what you think!

Louis was buzzed, a feeling he hasn't felt in a while, the alcohol ran through his system like Usain Bolt doing a hundred metre sprint. He'd completely lost Liam, which wasn't that hard to do since he turned into a lost puppy when he was drunk, cute really except for when you really need to find him. Louis didn't think he needed to find him yet, he had all night to find his friend again.

"Perrie love!" He hollered out, and the blonde turned around at the mention of her name. A smile spread across her lips, and Louis grinned back at her. 

"I haven't seen you in forever." She exclaimed, going in for a hug. Louis melted against her chest, she smelled like perfume and pineapples, which made him hungry all of a sudden. 

"I saw you rocking it out on stage." He said as the pair started pulling away. Louis had quite enjoyed seeing Perrie and the girls up on stage, proper performers they were, and he had to admit they were a sight for sore eyes, he was clearly impressed by the whole package really.

"What'd you think?" She asked as she took a sip from her bubbly. Louis nodded his head and watched as she swallowed. 

"I really enjoyed it. Especially this part." He told her, sticking out his arse to mimick their booty popping choreography. Perrie couldnt supress her giggles, she felt like she was floating on air as the bubbles took over her head. A hiccup escaped through her lips, which made her giggle all over again.

"Shut up!" She squealed, reaching out to playfully shove Louis, who was still trying to reenact her dance routine. 

"I'm just saying. I quite liked it." He defended himself, holding up both hands in defense. 

"Shall we get another drink?" Louis asked her, reaching out to wrap his fingers around a strand of her hair. Perrie nodded her head and bit down on her lip carefully. 

"Okay." She nodded and turned on her heel. Louis followed suit, watching her hair bounce as she walked.

Between drunk awkward grinding, and spilled glasses of bubbly, the pair were quite explosive on the dance floor. Louis' head was spinning as his body was absorbing the alcohol and the atmosphere. Perrie was giggly and kept tripping over her own feet, it was cute really, not that Louis would admit that to anybody. They were friends, just friends. 

In a quiet corner hours later, Perrie pushed up against Louis' chest, still a giggling mess. "Louis." She whispered, and he hummed in response. "Louis. I'm a bit tipsy." She told him, hiding her face bashfully as she let out another giggle.

"You've had a bit too many." Louis said with a laugh. He wasn't exactly sober himself, and was in no place to judge her, which was why he didn't think twice when she was wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing her lips to his. 

It was in no way the best kiss in the world, but neither of them knew what they were doing, Louis was the first to pull away, and Perrie let out a big sigh. "I'm so sleepy." She announced, pressing her head up against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and held onto her so neither of them would fall. 

He called for a car to take her home, he walked her inside and helped her into her bed. He didn't really know what else he could do. Her friends had already left the party with their boyfriends, and Louis couldn't find Liam anywhere. He made himself comfortable on her couch afterwards, feeling too foggy to get back to his own place, exhaustion hit him like a tonne of bricks, and he laid out on that couch until it was morning, and a hungry cat was meowing, begging to be fed. 

"For hells sake. Bloody Prada making me up." Perrie grumbled as she walked out into the living room. Her hair was a mess, and she was still dressed up from the night before, since Louis didn't think it was wise to change her out of her clothes, he was a gentleman afterall. 

She cursed under her breath when she saw Louis laying on her sofa, seemingly asleep, or at least trying to be. She didn't recall much of the night before, other than the fact that she must have been drunk, too drunk to change, and too drunk to remember why Louis would be asleep on her furniture. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She muttered as her feline nipped at her toes, desperate to be fed. She set out the cat food and tiptoed back to her bedroom, closing the door for some privacy now that she knew she wasn't alone.

A hot bath later, and she felt brand new again. She walked back out to find Louis, who was still laying down, this time it was obvious that he was awake though. 

"I could get you something for your head you know. Don't have to suffer from that hangover, I won't tell anybody." She teased as she sat down by his feet. He looked up at her and groaned, rubbing his heavy eyes and cursing under his breath.

"I didn't know we scheduled a sleepover." Perrie said to him after a moment, and Louis laughed softly, which turned into a wince as the pain shot out over him. 

"You were wasted. Didn't feel like going home. Crashed on couch." He told her in broken sentences, feeling like shit, but whatever. 

She was soon handing him over a few white pills with a glass of water, and offering him a shower. He took all three options gratefully, and didn't feel like himself again until he was walking out of the bathroom, and was hit with the smell of french toast.   
“I should head off soon.” He stated as he sat himself down at the breakfast bar. Perrie hummed and nibbled on the tip of her strawberry.   
“Jade asked me if there’s something going on between us. I didn’t dare mention that you slept over, she’d jump to so many conclusions.” She told before handing him over a plate of freshly made breakfast.   
Louis fiddled with his fork and looked over at her for a second. He didn’t remember a lot about the night before, but he did remember that kiss. He debated with himself about whether or not he should mention it, he looked across at her and decided against it.   
It was just a kiss.   
Nothing special.


End file.
